<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Questionable Decisions by justwhatialwayswanted</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24747796">Questionable Decisions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/justwhatialwayswanted/pseuds/justwhatialwayswanted'>justwhatialwayswanted</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Apartment 314 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>All For The Game - Nora Sakavic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Grocery Shopping, and unfortunately vegetables, andrew is a public menace as usual, featuring baked goods and dairy products, jean is regretting moving to america</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:54:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>957</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24747796</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/justwhatialwayswanted/pseuds/justwhatialwayswanted</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The only thing worse than Jean dealing with a grocery list from Andrew is Jean dealing with grocery shopping with Andrew.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Andrew Minyard &amp; Jean Moreau</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Apartment 314 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>130</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Questionable Decisions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>alternate title: The Zoomy Thing (by cassie), after that thing on a shopping cart u can stand on to zoom down the aisle</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"I'm already regretting letting you come along," Andrew says the third time Jean stops him from riding down the frozen food aisle on the back of the shopping cart.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Letting me? You stole the grocery list as I was </span>
  <em>
    <span>about</span>
  </em>
  <span> to leave."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm tired of you buying brown rice."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jean knows that already. Andrew has gotten very specific about the type of rice he writes on the grocery list. "Are you </span>
  <em>
    <span>trying</span>
  </em>
  <span> to get diabetes?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"If I am that's none of your business." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't get diabetes."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Andrew tosses three flavors of Ben &amp; Jerry's into the cart, all of them variations on 'chocolate'. "Aww, you care."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jean waits to make sure Andrew catches his eyeroll before getting the frozen berries that are the actual reason he set foot in this aisle. "You'll have to go to so many doctor's appointments."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Not like you have to drive me." Andrew glances down at the list and nods to himself. "Okay, bakery section, let's go."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jean really hopes they're going to the bakery section for the two loaves of bread, one pugliese and one whole wheat (the French bread is just disappointing), that he had written on the list. But somehow, he doubts that's what is going to happen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He is right.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Andrew beelines for the pastries as soon as they reach the bakery section, and Jean resigns himself to getting the bread himself and tolerating whatever Andrew has put in the cart. One whole wheat, one pugliese, and whatever donuts or cupcakes Andrew has decided must accompany them home.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But no sooner has Jean reached the shopping cart (and Andrew, by extension) and put in the bread than Andrew makes eye contact with him and, with all the evil glee of a cat pushing something off a counter, puts </span>
  <em>
    <span>an entire box of not-croissants in the shopping cart.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No," Jean says faintly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Andrew smiles, wide and bright. He is not someone who smiles a lot. So this is the point where Jean starts to get worried. "Yes."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Andrew. I know you put all sorts of horrible things into your body. But at least ice cream </span>
  <em>
    <span>tastes good."</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jean knows he sounds desperate. Honestly, he is. There are times to be proud, and there are times to acknowledge that Andrew is absolutely baiting him but Jean can't just let it go. And he doesn't want to. "These things are an insult to the name of croissant."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What are you talking about? They say 'French croissant' right there. Do you think a grocery store would </span>
  <em>
    <span>lie</span>
  </em>
  <span> to you?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"They're not lying, they're incompetent. It's an insult to France."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, is it?" Andrew smiles even wider and Jean knows he's fucked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But if he's fucked, then whatever he does now makes no difference. "It is."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Andrew taps a finger on his mouth in mock thought. "Maybe they just don't know enough about French culture."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jean officially does not know where this is going and he is concerned. "I... suppose?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We should teach them."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His life flashes before his eyes. "No, we should not."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Too late. I'm doing it. I'm doing this for </span>
  <em>
    <span>you,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jean." Andrew jabs a finger in his direction. At least it's not the middle one. "Be grateful."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh god.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And that's how Jean finds himself trudging down the cat food aisle behind Andrew, who is going as fast as he can riding on the back of the shopping cart (which is not very fast because he has to correct course every so often).</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Liberté,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Andrew says loudly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Égalité."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Please don't."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Fraternité!"</span>
  </em>
  <span> And with that, he reaches the end of the aisle and turns, and Jean has to break into a jog to find him before he vanishes into another aisle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Andrew, you are </span>
  <em>
    <span>mangling my culture</span>
  </em>
  <span> nearly as badly as you're mangling those words," he calls, and gets some odd looks from the people in the checkout line. (The cashiers don't look up. They probably see stranger things every day.)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're an American citizen now," Andrew calls over his shoulder. "This is what we do, we make nuisances of ourselves in public places and have bad French accents."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Among other things. "Is it too late to have my citizenship revoked?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes," Andrew says, and he stops to grab a box of Cheezits, which just happens to give Jean enough time to catch up with him. "It is. You're committed."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I've made a lot of questionable decisions in my life, apparently." Jean snatches the list while Andrew's focusing on finding a place in the shopping cart for the Cheezits.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Andrew grabs for it, but it's too late, Jean is holding it over his head and he only feels a little smug watching Andrew visibly give up. "Yes. You have."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We need vegetables."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Like that."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jean truly does not hold back on his eyerolls around Andrew anymore. "I was thinking more deciding to move in with you of all people."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Andrew shrugs and starts pushing the shopping cart grudgingly towards the produce section. "Oh, yeah, that's a questionable decision if I've ever heard one. At least I don't spend an hour in the bathroom before going out with my </span>
  <em>
    <span>friend,</span>
  </em>
  <span> though."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That was </span>
  <em>
    <span>one time."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It's rare that Jean is on the other end of an Andrew Minyard eyeroll. Now is one of those times. He likes to think that his own are much more impressive and disdainful. "It was yesterday."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Still only one time," Jean points out, and Andrew pushes the cart in silence towards the vegetables, which Jean takes as a victory. "Anyway, at least I don't have strange sexual tension with our neighbors."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Andrew raises an eyebrow. "Good? Are you implying you know someone who does?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jean just smirks at him and puts some tomatoes in their cart.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>